


Voicemail

by Featherfur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, mentioned shooting, might be temporary, starts with fluff ends with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: Tobio’s lived almost twenty years without his grandpa. Yet, without a doubt, every year on his death day, Tobio would awaken terrified and anxious like something was trying to warn him. He pushed the feelings away, year after year. Until one day, it won’t leave him alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Voicemail

The brush against his skin is what made his eyes open. Tobio could barely remember where he was, couldn’t bring himself to care when he took in soft brown eyes. He tilted his head, brushing his lips against Shoyo’s hand as it traced another stripe down his cheek. Shoyo giggled, poking his nose and Tobio’s lips lifted up until he was grinning too hard to hide. A soft orange light filtered in from the outside, the sunrise sneaking through and turning Shoyo into a breathlessly beautiful deity.

“Hey you,” Shoyo purred, and Tobio’s body seemed to melt. He felt like he was floating in the sea. Every motion was smooth and easy as he reached out to lay his palm against Shoyo’s cheek, thumb gently tracing over his bottom lip.

“Hey.” Tobio murmured back, hearing Shoyo’s beautiful laugh. It was high pitched but it had deepened with age and was filled with so much  _ joy _ .

Tobio pulled Shoyo closer, kissing him sweetly. Shoyo laughed against his lips before kissing back, pushing Tobio back into the bed and moving onto his lap. Smaller hands made their way over his chest, sliding down and back up under his shirt. Tobio shivered as lips met his again and he had to suppress a groan.

“C’mon pretty boy, I want to hear you.” Shoyo murmured against his jaw, pressing soft kisses down.

“Mmm, not really in the mood.” Tobio said, tilting his head slightly at the warm lips. It still felt good, but something was off. He had done this before hadn’t he?

“Well boo.” Shoyo huffed but he leaned back, still grinning and pressing his cold fingers against Tobio’s chest. “I’m not moving my hands, you’re like a heater babe.”

Tobio had to roll his eyes, reaching up to fluff up the orange hair into a bigger mess. He dropped his hands down, fingers sliding over the green shirt- Green.

Shoyo had been wearing Tobio’s ‘Setter Soul’ shirt last time he’d been in Tobio’s bed. This was a dream.

“This is a dream.” Tobio said out loud and Shoyo snorted, patting his fingers on Tobio’s stomach.

“Duh, silly. I’m in Rio right now, remember? It’s Pride! That doesn't mean I don’t miss you and want to kiss you so much!” Dream-Shoyo said, rolling his eyes and Tobio couldn’t help but fondly shove his face away. Another laugh erupted from him and Tobio’s chest ached for the real Shoyo. It was just another few days, then Shoyo was back in his arms.

“Aww, Tobio,” Shoyo pouted, brown eyes glowing like amber in the sun and Tobio felt guilty, “are you not going to kiss me because I’m a dream? You’re a dream too right now. Besides, we both know other-me would definitely make out with dream-you.”

Tobio snorted, rolling his eyes as he let his head fall into the pillow again. Shoyo had no problem telling Tobio what he and his dreams had gotten up to while he was asleep.

“I should probably wake up, it feels like it’s time to wake up.” Tobio explained, the corner of his lip twitching as Shoyo let out a long whine. “C’mere.”

Tobio reached out to cup Shoyo’s hip and move him to the bed, rolling onto his side. He laid one arm out, lifting the blanket and Shoyo squealed in delight. He dove into the blanket, wrapping his arms around Tobio and burying his face in his chest. Tobio sighed, letting his body relax again, eyes drifting shut.

“You should hold me like this more, it’s my favorite.” Dream-Shoyo said, humming softly as gentle lips pressed against his forehead. “Tobio?... No matter what happens… I love you. I will always love you. You’re my best friend and you’re my soulmate… Don’t blame yourself.”

Tobio had no chance to ask what that meant as the warmth in his arms grew cold and a blaring noise started to intrude. He opened his eyes, taking in the darkness of his apartment. His empty apartment.

He swung his hand and turned off his alarm with a sigh.

The gentle warmth he always felt with Shoyo’s presence was starting to fade. He let out an irritated noise, half wishing he’d left the country too if only to wake up smelling Shoyo’s shampoo and feeling him giggle at Tobio’s refusal to move out of bed.

He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. For a moment his lips twitched up involuntarily as he saw the glow in the dark stars in the shape of a volleyball. Miwa and Natsu had insisted on putting them up last time they had visited.

Something started to twist in his stomach as he watched it, dragging the smile away. His heart clenched and he sat up, pressing his hand against his throat to feel his heart beat. He knew the feeling of an oncoming panic attack, but nothing should have caused it.

His heart beat like a drum, thrumming out a rhythm of terror as he scrambled for his phone. He looked at the date and his stomach dropped with dread as he realized what day it was.

Ten years ago his grandfather had died. Every year, without a doubt, Tobio was stricken with panic and anxiety. He had never passed a single anniversary without it, not just grief and mourning. No he knew those feelings and he knew how they could twist into anger and knives without meaning too. Instead of the normal mourning, he could feel a voice against his ear like someone was leaning against his back, pressing him down.

“Someone’s going to die again today.” The voice whispered, making Tobio’s skin crawl as some deeper part of him whimpered. “You can’t save them, just like last time.”

Tobio grabbed his phone before he even realized, hitting the speed dial before he could feel his fingers again. 

“Tobes, I pinky promise I’m not sleeping with Tooru-kun.” Shoyo’s voice had a hint of aggravation to it, just enough to tell Tobio he wasn’t actually angry. Truly angry Shoyo was a quiet anger, building until he burst.

“Shoyo.” The voice broke from him, as soft as a whisper but carrying so much. The noise of the bar Shoyo was sitting in got quieter as Shoyo’s voice got louder. He must have put the phone up to his ear.

“Tobio? You okay baby?” Shoyo’s voice sweetened with affection and worry and Tobio let his eyes slide shut. He could imagine him, red hair wild as he knelt in front of Tobio, hands out for him to grab at any moment. Beautiful honey eyes would watch him, filled with nothing but concern and love. He’d speak just as slow as he was now, moving closer centimeter by centimeter until he could press his forehead against Tobio’s. Keep his arms open so Tobio could fall into them for anything he needed.

Distantly, Tobio could hear Oikawa’s voice. Like Shoyo’s it had deepened over the years and was tinged with worry. He asked if Tobio was okay but Shoyo didn’t answer, waiting patiently for Tobio.

“I’m alright… Just… Just needed to hear your voice.” Tobio managed to push out a moment later, listening to the hum that came from Shoyo. His chest ached with want, to see him, to hold him, feel his heartbeat and know he was okay.

“Oh love, hang on, we can talk. Let me step outside for a moment.” The scratching of the chair against the ground jolted Tobio back to himself.

“No! No… I’ll be fine, I just… Just needed to hear you for a moment. Seriously, enjoy the club, I just really miss you.”

“... If you’re sure Tobio.” Shoyo’s voice made it obvious he didn’t believe him, but he didn’t push. He never would, he knew everything Tobio needed, he  _ was _ everything Tobio needed.

“I miss you too… I’ll call you in a few hours before I go to bed. I love you, I love you so much. So, so, so, so much.”

Tobio’s eyes pinched tighter, trying to force the smile away before Shoyo could hear it in his voice and harass him. He opened his mouth to respond before throwing caution to the wind. Shoyo was the love of his life, if he couldn’t sound sappy to him, who could he?

“I love you. Forever, Sho… Make sure you get a video of Oikawa drunk on stage.” Tobio said, enjoying the giggle that meant Shoyo was grinning like the sun.

“Of course! Hey Toru! Take another shot.” Shoyo yelled and Tobio heard the reply.

“I’m not here for your personal entertainment! … But okay!” Tobio snorted and ended the call, ignoring the way his stomach still rolled with anxiety.

It wasn’t going to be an easy day. Usually he could just push it away, focus on what was before him and hold it at bay until it was time to sleep. Today it didn’t seem to want to let up.

Without putting too much effort into it, he dialed Korai’s number, listening to him jabber on for a moment before confirming their breakfast plans. Just because it was their day off didn’t mean Tobio couldn’t wear himself out with volleyball. Sometimes that was all he had.

He let the phone fall on his bed as it went dark, making his way to the shower. He tried to concentrate on the boiling water against his skin, the drag of the loofa against his chest, the soap on his fingers and hair. Still the anxiety gnawed at him like a wild animal.

He tossed his thoughts aside, thinking of volleyball only to get dragged back to his grandpa’s funeral. Shoyo’s face flashed on the photo instead and Tobio slipped.

He grabbed the handrail and straightened, turning off the water and took a breath, pretending the ache in his chest was good. Just like he’d been running, just like he’d been practicing all day. He was okay, everyone was okay.

He repeated the mantra to himself as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He heard a distant ping and hurriedly wrapped the towel around himself and made his way back to his bed. With his luck Korai was breaking in-

_ Twenty missed calls _ . 

Twelve were from Shoyo. Not too much to worry about, Shoyo always spam called. He never stopped calling until someone answered or his phone died.

Tobio tried to dismiss the panic starting to build though his stomach started to burn, breathe coming faster as he scrolled through. Six calls from Tōru, one from Daichi, one from Nishinoya. From too many people to count.

_ Eighty two texts.  _

**“Tobio are you okay?”** The first one read out and momentary confusion clouded his panic before he saw more, scrolling through them with astounding speed.

**“Is Shoyo okay?”**

**“I just got the alert, is Shoyo okay?”**

**“Shoyo isn’t answering me, are you on the phone with him?”**

**“Kageyama, I just saw the news, please tell me you’re talking with Shoyo.”**

**“Kageyama, Tooru isn’t answering, he was with Shoyo, do you know anything?”**

Tobio struggled to breath, sucking it in as his throat started to burn. It clenched and ached, terror nearly knocking him off his feet. He barely managed to tap his way to his world news app, vision blurring as he made out the first headline.

**_Shooting in Rio, Brazil._ **

**Today at the club San Jose, it was horrifically attacked. Twenty two people confirmed dead, forty three injured and the building is still on fire from a stray bullet hitting a gas line. Police and firefighters are on scene, still looking for any survivors as the death toll continues to climb.**

Tobio gasped, knees sending shockwaves of pain that he ignored as he collapsed. He hit speed dial.

Voicemail.

He hit it again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Over and over he struck the call button until his hands were shaking too much and the phone slipped from his grip. A ragged sob ripped out of him, leaving his throat raw from the scream. He screamed again, only barely aware of the noise in the other room.

He hit Oikawa’s number.

Voicemail.

Hysteria hit him as he twisted, limbs slamming against his bedside table and grabbed the note Shoyo had left him. He read the first number, punching it in as someone opened his bedroom door.

“Tobio?” Korai. Korai couldn’t help him right now, he needed Shoyo. He  _ needed _ Shoyo.

“Tobio, have you gotten anyone to answer?” Korai asked and Tobio shook his head, another anguish cry breaking from his lips as his phone hit another voicemail.

He smashed in another number, Pedro’s. Voicemail. Romero. Voicemail. Nice. Voicemail.

Hands landed on his shoulder and he shoved his teammate away, twisting as agony rocketed through him. He couldn’t be gone right? Shoyo wouldn’t leave him, he promised. He promised he wouldn’t leave him, would be standing on the world stage with him.

The voice that haunted him every year whispered again, almost gleeful at Tobio’s horror and suffering.

“I told you so.” It purred, then it was gone like it never existed. That didn’t matter. Shoyo… Shoyo…

Shoyo’s voice replayed in Tobio’s head, light and filled with laughter.

“I love you sooooo much.” 

“Awwww Tobes are you confessing to me with a volleyball?”

“Let’s move in together!”

“C’mon Tobio~ It’s Tsukki, he’ll only complain a little bit, give me a kiss. C’mon, kiss kiss.”

_ “Oh love, hang on, we can talk. Let me step outside for a moment.” _

If he had said yes, would Shoyo… Would he… 

Tobio grabbed his phone, scrambling for it and tapping in the code. He struck the icon of Shoyo’s sunshine smile.

“Please pick up Shoyo, please pick up. Shoyo I need you. I love you, I’ll always love you, please… I just need you to pick up for me, I’ll do anything for you.” Tobio begged into the phone, looking up as Korai’s hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up at the worried spiker, tears leaking out of his eyes too.

“Tobio…” He murmured and Tobio shattered.

“No! No! I need… He can’t be dead, he just… his phone just died… He wouldn’t leave me, he swore!  **He wouldn’t leave me** .”

Voicemail.

  
  



End file.
